villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Le Clerq
Le Clerq is one of the two main antagonist's (alongside John Smith) of the 2015 action-thriller movie Hitman: Agent 47. He is the chairman of an international terrorist organization called "The Syndicate International" He was portrayed by Thomas Kretschmann, who also play Professor Z in Cars 2, and Wolfgang von Strucker in Captain America. Role in the film Note: '''Do Not be confused with the Syndicate from Mission: Impossible! and i did not copied anything ,i just did it on Google Translate and little bit of WORD file.' Activating the Syndicate International and First Fight with 47 A group known as the Syndicate International ,determines that the only way to truly replicate the Agents program is to find Dr. Litvenko ,the Program's creator. Syndicate member Dr. Deleriego is on the brink of locating Litvenko when he and his security detail are attacked and killed by Agent 47 ,that tasked with stopping the Syndicate from getting their hands on Litvenko. Pursuing Katia van Dees A now adult Katia ,Litvenko's daugther ,lives in Berlin as she works tirelessly to find her father ,and is plagued by overwhelming anxiety and acute awareness everything around her, even being able to see and hear things well outside a person's normal sensory radius. Katia is approached at a subway station by a man calling himself John Smith. He claims that 47 is on his way to kill her ,and offers her protection ,while alluding that he has information about her father. 47 finds the pair and attacks them ,who are able to escape, but not before that 47 grazes Katia's arm with a sniper bullet . Smith and Katia hide out in a local hotel ,where Katia shows him a map for finding her father. as Just as she is able to determine that Litvenko is in Singapore, 47 bursts through the door, shoots Smith in the chest, and knocks Katia unconscious. Elsewhere, Diana contacts another Agent about a contract. Once Katia awakens ,47 explains her that they are part of the same program and she is actually called Agent 90. Capturing Litvenko Later , He shows her how to use her heightened senses in combat, as the two fight against Syndicate forces. They are confronted by Smith, who reveals to have a genetically engineered internal body armor, allowing him to have survived being shot by 47. Smith demands to know Litvenko's location. After a brief fight, 47 and Katia manage to escape and head to Singapore. Once there, they find Litvenko, who is now dying of lung cancer and frequently needs an inhaler to breathe. He apologizes to Katia for abandoning her, saying that he only wanted to keep her safe. He refers to 47 as her "brother", saying that he had left her with family after all. Just then, Syndicate assassins attack the group and they are forced to flee. During the escape, Litvenko is captured by the Syndicate. Final Showdown At inside Syndicate International headquarters, Le Clerq tortures Litvenko under the supervision of Syndicate director Le Clerq. Litvenko still refuses to reopen the Agent program. 47 infiltrates the headquarters disguised as a firefighter, while Katia crashes a helicopter into the building. The two fight their way through Syndicate security forces, and 47 is once again confronted by Smith. With Smith being impervious to bullets, 47 defeats Smith by electrocuting him. On the rooftop, 47 and Katia fight their way through the last of the Syndicate's security, but not before LeClerq escapes in a helicopter with Litvenko. Litvenko then detonates an explosive-rigged inhaler given to him by 47, ensuring that the Syndicate will not come after Katia. 47 calls Diana and confirms his first target (Le Clerq) has been eliminated. Trivia *''Avengers: Age of Ultron and Hitman: Agent 47 came out in 2015, and Thomas Kretschmann starred in both. Category:Minion Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Game Bosses Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Torturer Category:Terrorists Category:Movie Villains Category:Fighters Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Cowards